Alucard x otaku Reader(lectora)
by lavalitaa4
Summary: Tu eres una otaku normal.aveces te quejas de que no pasa nada interesante, pero conoces a un chico que te ofrece llevarte a cualquier dimension que tu desees,claro al principio no crees en sus palabras y durmiendo te lleva al mundo de hellsing ¿Podras regresar con los tu familia o te quedaras ?¿Lograras despertar el interes de alucard o seras un simple soldado para el?
1. Prologo:La tortuosa rutina

**Inglaterra, Año 1940**

Perspectiva de joven Walter

Estaba como de costumbre caminando hacia el sótano donde estaba Alucard actualmente para darle paquetes de sangre. Pero oía gemidos y sollozos, nunca escuche un lamento de esa índole viniendo de él.

Baje cautelosamente y los sonidos aumentaban. Abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa él estaba dormido y Lágrimas de sangre caían en sus ojos. Él estaba Murmurando constantemente algo como _Por favor ven luego Mi reina_. Vaya ¿Quién diría que los vampiros pueden soñar?, deje las bolsas de sangre en su mesita. De pronto se despertó sobresaltado y salte en sorpresa. Lo mire cautelosamente y pregunte "¿Tuviste algún mal sueño?" él dijo pasándose las manos por la cara "Oh es…solo…No importa ya lo tuve antes". Tenía aspecto algo triste. Después de eso hablamos algún tiempo antes de marcharme.

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Mientras tanto en nuestro universo y época &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

Perspectiva Normal

Tú estabas en clase aburrida, ya que la profesora de matemáticas había entregado una guía para resolver, claro tú la estabas a medio terminar ya que te daba flojera hacerla y sumado el calor presente en clases tus ganas de hacer la guía disminuían, además no entendías mucho los ejercicios de esa materia en específico.

Mirabas la guía como si fuera un idioma extraterrestre e intentaste hacer el siguiente ejercicio, claro fracasaste y empezaste a divagar *Por qué tengo que hacer esto, si tan solo pasara algo interesante en este curso aburrido...No mejor dicho si pasara algo interesante en mi vida, como en los animes o mangas, ¡Todo sería mejor! pero...Solo es pura fantasía. *

"Silencio por favor, hay mucho ruido" dijo la profesora en voz alta para la clase " Oiga usted guarde el celular o se lo quito " la profesora señalo a un compañero cerca tuyo. *ya quiero irme a casa* pensaste

-Salto de tiempo después de clases-

De camino a tu hogar divisaste a un extraño joven en distintos lugares en tu rango de visión. Él te miraba curiosamente, como si te estuviera analizando. Lograste ver que tenía un gorro puesto y en él se asomaban algunos cabellos verdes y blancos. Aunque estabas algo extrañada, no le diste mucha importancia y seguiste caminando a tu casa mientras escuchabas (Música preferida).

Desde la otra vereda el extraño joven susurro para sí mismo "Hmmm Perfecto quizás ella sea, ella podrá tener eso para que funcione, parece distraída una joven y aburrida de todo" y se alejo lentamente.


	2. Capítulo 1: Llegando a un mundo Ficticio

Llegaste a casa, estaba sola ya que tus padres trabajaban hasta tarde. Lo primero que hiciste fue tirar tu mochila a un lado y cambiar tu uniforme a algo más cómodo. Sacaste tus cuadernos e intentaste hacer la tarea.

Después de un rato sentiste una presencia que te inquietaba, a alguien que te miraba. Te volteaste y viste a ese mismo joven extraño de antes, aunque ahora estaba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de satisfacción. Te alarmaste y trataste de agarrar algo para defenderte. ¿Quién sabe podría ser un ladrón o asesino? Lo último que querías es que tus padres llegaran a ver una tragedia. "Con que al fin te das cuenta de mi dijo con una voz tranquila. Te asustada le gritaste "¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Como entraste mi casa!?" "tranquila, no te haré nada malo. No puedo decirte quien soy, además entre por la ventana, me sorprende que no lo notaras "La última frase la dijo con una falsa ofensa.

Tú lo pensaste por algunos momentos*vaya debí haberme quedado dormida sin darme cuenta...* "de todos modos ¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntaste con un tono desconfiado "Solo vengo a ofrecerte una oportunidad de ir al universo que tu desees, claro todo esto es voluntario, yo no fuerzo a nadie, si preguntas como fuiste seleccionada para tener esta grandiosa oportunidad déjame contarte…" "¿¡Crees que voy a creer al primer tipo que entrar a mi casa y me dice estas tonterías!?" "No, sé que todo esto es extraño solo déjame terminar mi explicación" "No yo no quiero escucharte…LARGO DE MI CASA" gritaste

Con las manos en alto dijo "hey, está bien, está bien no es necesario exaltarse de esa manera yo ya me largo" se dirigió a la puerta y se fue. "¡Ja!, claro como si le creyera" te dijiste a ti misma.

Mientras tanto afuera de tu casa el joven caminando y con las manos en los bolsillos dijo en voz baja "Por qué siempre tengo que usar el otro método, nunca me la hacen fácil para mí pero…ella va a aceptar y va a ir a donde debió Nacer originalmente"

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;Salto de tiempo&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

Después de ese incidente con ese tipo pasar algunas horas y abriste tú portátil para ver cosas que ves en internet normalmente y por supuesto ver tus animes preferidos…Hasta que llegaron tus padres y tu hermana mayor y tuviste que cerrar todo y fingir que estabas estudiando para después acostarte para un nuevo día.

Mientras estabas acostada en tu cama te sentiste extraña, un mareo, al poco rato te quedaste dormida.

Tu perspectiva

"¿Dónde estoy?, está muy brillante para abrir mis ojos ¿estoy soñando? ¿Es esto lo que llaman sueño lucido?. No, se siente muy real para ser uno". Al terminar mi frase me di la vuelta y lo que vi me impresiono, ¡Era el! ¡El tipo que estuvo en mi casa antes! "¿eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en mis sueños?" "te traje asta acá para darte la última oportunidad, dime ¿Ahora me crees que puedo hacer tal cosa?" Me asegure que esto no sea un sueño raro y toque mi piel, se sentía tan real "Bueno, supongo que tienes razón"

"Bien, Ahora piensa en un universo cualquiera sea este, puede ser de una serie o libro solo piénsalo claramente y con deseo" El chico de gorro y pelo verde/blanco me dijo. Cerré mis ojos y pensé ¿Cuál podría ser? Había tantos al cual ir pero…hay uno en especial que me fascina, se me vino a la mente con mucha fuerza y con solo pensarlo me emociona. Hellsing en especial su protagonista Alucard ¡Era tan hermoso! Sus ojos carmesí, su sonrisa burlona que pone al enfrentarse con sus enemigos, su profunda voz que a cualquiera desmayaría si le susurran en el oído, su cuerpo debió darse cuenta que estaba empezando a pensar en otras cosas ya que se aclaró la voz y dijo "al parecer ya pensaste lo suficiente, bien eso es todo aunque, personalmente pienso que no será fácil adaptarte ¡Que tengas suerte! "¿Eh que quieres decir con eso?" no alcance a escuchar lo que decía ya que mi visión se oscureció.

Perspectiva del joven misterioso

¡Excelente! otro humano que acepta mi desafío, aunque ella dudo al principio acepto de igual manera. ¡Nadie me rechaza!, todos con los que he escogido lo han hecho, aunque me pregunto… ¿Cuánto durara ella en ese universo? Muchos humanos no duran ni 1 mes en el universo que ellos escogeny los matan por tontas razones, Ojala que me pueda divertir con ella….

**Mientras tanto En la Mansión Hellsing y perspectiva normal**

Era invierno y había una terrible tormenta sobre Londres, aunque en la mansión Hellsing no era impedimento para que sea un día normal sobre todo para Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing o Sir Integra la dueña y líder de la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales o más bien conocido como Organización Hellsing.

Ella estaba en su oficina haciendo su papeleo habitual cuando de repente entra Walter entra con unos papeles que el sostiene. Ella lo mira y toma los papeles. Mientras ella los lee Pregunta" ¿Seras ya ha bebido sangre?" el negó con la cabeza "No, ella se ha rehusado a beber cuando le di un paquete de sangre" Integra con una leve molestia respondió "Ella me va a dar problemas si sigue con esa actitud" "Bueno solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo pruebe". De pronto se sintió unos golpes en la puerta y se abrió lentamente "d-disculpe lady integra soy yo Seras Victoria ¿Puedo entrar? hace un rato me llamo y ahora pude venir ""Pasa" Dijo con un tono monótono sin despegar la vista del papeleo.

Seras camino hacia integra y se paró frente a ella. Integra se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana para observar la terrible tormenta de allá afuera. Con un puro encendido en la boca dijo "Bien, estaré sin rodeos ¿Por qué no bebes sangre de una vez? ¡Eres un vampiro ahora y no has bebido nada desde que llegaste aquí hace 2 meses!" "B-Bueno yo..." De pronto un fuerte rayo ilumino el cielo e hizo que se apagaran todas las luces de la mansión por unos momentos antes de prenderse otra vez. Todos se estremecieron ante tal impacto y miraron hacia el ventanal notando a alguien desmayado afuera de la mansión. "¿Qué es eso? Pregunto seras "parece que es una persona que se desmayó afuera por la tormenta" dijo Walter. Integra se dio la vuelta y dijo en un tono serio "No se sabe quién sea. A lo mejor es un enemigo de Hellsing. Seras, Walter vayan afuera e investiguen quien es"

"Si señora" dijo Walter con una reverencia y los dos salieron mientras ella vio por la ventana otra vez.

Tu perspectiva

*D-donde estoy, tengo mucho frio me estoy congelando pero no me puedo mover* pensé. Pude abrir un poco los ojos y vi el pavimento mojado, al parecer está lloviendo, también note 2 personas acercándose. A primera vista vi a una chica y un hombre mayor, no pude ver más cuando mi visión se puso oscuro otra vez. Lo último que sentí fue que alguien me cargaba...


	3. Capitulo 2: Despertando En Hellsing

Estabas acostada en la cama. No querías moverte, sentías que la cama era más suave y blanda de lo normal. Tú primer pensamiento fue que todo era un sueño, el más loco que hayas tenido o que tu recuerdes hasta ahora y que dentro de poco tenías que volver a tu rutina de todos los días. Notaste que sentías el cuerpo húmedo, no recuerdas haberte bañado antes de ir a la cama a menos que...Abriste los ojos de golpe mientras te sentabas en la cama y dijiste en voz baja "¿dónde estoy? Esta no es mi cama, ni siquiera es mi habitación, ¿lo que soñé es real?, maldición no recuerdo con claridad lo que me paso, ¿¡Donde esta ese chico al que vi antes!? "gemiste en frustración y pusiste tus manos en tu cabeza.

Te diste cuenta que tu pelo estaba húmedo y tenías un pijama diferente al que tenías al acostarte. Era un camisón de color (color favorito) y notaste que no tenías tu pijama que normalmente te ponías en las noches. De repente unas voces te interrumpieron y alguien entro. Era un hombre mayor, alto, delgado lleva pantalones grises, una camisa blanca con una corbata de color púrpura, y un chaleco de color púrpura. Su cabello está en una cola de caballo y tenía un monóculo *ese es…es Walter* pensaste. Le seguían 2 mujeres una de cabello rubio corto con grandes senos y con un uniforme que de inmediato identificaste y te sorprendiste *ella es…S-Seras* y por ultimo era una mujer alta, delgada con gafas redondas una chaqueta negra y pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa abotonada blanca, zapatos negros y una corbata roja y cabello largo y rubio. Al ver a las 3 personas en la habitación ya estabas nerviosa y emocionada a la vez con lo que va a pasar

De repente Walter hablo "veo que la señorita ha despertado" "Te vimos tumbada en la lluvia a las afueras de la mansión" dijo Seras con un tono amable como de costumbre. Integra se aclaró la garganta y dijo en un tono frio "Bien Mi nombre es Integra Hellsing y ellos son el mayordomo Walter y Seras, estas en la organización Hellsing, yo no andaré con rodeos e iré directo al grano ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí en medio de la tormenta en pijamas?". Tú conmocionada por lo que acabas de ver y escuchar apenas podías pensar en alguna frase coherente "E-eh y-yo no lo sé, yo estaba acostada en mi cama y-y tuve un sueño y ahora m-me desperté aquí y…" no pudiste decir más y te llevaste las manos a la cara y suspiraste *¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto y no sepa que decir!…me pregunto dónde estará Alucard, si reacciono así con ellos, al verlo a el mínimo me desmayo…*

Mientras estabas sumida en tus pensamientos y procesando lo que estaba pasando Seras se acercó a ti tratando de calmarte mientras Walter le dijo a Integra "Mi señora al parecer no luce como una amenaza para nosotros ni siquiera luce como una espía u enemigo serio, más bien luce confundida y con miedo" La líder de la organización pensó por un momento, saco un puro, lo encendió, se lo llevo a la boca y dijo "Tal vez tenemos que dejarla con nosotros hasta que sepamos más de ella y de donde provenga, eso implica darle formación como un soldado y que ayude aquí en la mansión, Walter consíguele un uniforme a ella" el dio una pequeña reverencia "Si señora" y salió de la habitación.

Integra se dirigió a ti "cuando estés lista Seras te llevara a mi oficina para que hablemos mejor de tu situación y me expliques con claridad lo que te paso" "Eh, claro" respondiste torpemente "¡Si señora!" respondió enérgicamente Seras. Integra salió de la habitación y todo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Tú dirigiste lentamente tu mirada hacia Seras y ella te miro con esos ojos azules curiosos y dijo "¿Estas mejor ahora?" "Eh si estoy mejor ahora, pero no puedo recordar muy bien cómo es que termine aquí…se supone que esto no existe y es parte de un…A-¡Achís!" "No sé bien lo que querías decir, al menos yo sé que todo esto es real aunque por lo que veo te resfriaste por la lluvia y se te ve el pelo húmedo todavía" De pronto las dos exaltaron por la interrupción en la puerta, era Walter con un uniforme nuevo para ti.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Mansión Hellsing**

Perspectiva de Alucard

Yo estaba llegando de una misión que me mando mi Ama en Bristol, debo decir que la misión estuvo un poco interesante ya que vampiro me hizo algo de pelea aunque él se descuidó por un momento, tome ventaja de la situación y lo elimine. Un error fatal. Me quede quieto por un momento en los pasillos al sentir algo extraño, una presencia extraña acompañado con un olor que no había sentido antes, y es irresistible, pero primero informare de mi misión a Integra.

Cada paso que avanzo hacia la oficina de Mi ama aumenta ese delicioso aroma, yo sé que no es Integra ni nadie que haya conocido antes, de eso estoy seguro.

Traspase las paredes como siempre y vi a Integra sentada en su escritorio como siempre y Walter al lado de ella, al frente del escritorio estaba Seras y Una chica de cabello (Color cabello) mojado, ojos (color de ojos) veo, el aroma proviene de ella. "Mi ama ya complete la misión que usted me encomendó" dije al entrar por las paredes. "Muy bien" ella respondio sin voltear "¿Quién es ella?" Yo pregunte mirándola. Ella me miro con una cara Sorprendida y nervios, rápidamente fijo su vista hacia el suelo. Hehehe ella tiene pensamientos curiosos. "Es una chica que apareció en medio de la lluvia afuera de la mansión y nos iba a contar como apareció de la nada"

Tu perspectiva

"Mi ama ya complete la misión que usted me encomendó" "Muy bien" Respondió Integra. ¡No puede ser! es, es ¡A-Alucard! Sé que es alto, pero nunca pensé que era Tan alto. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora con todas esas horas que leí fanfics de él? ¿Qué voy hacer con todas esas veces que tuve pensamientos sucios de él? ¿¡Cómo voy a hablarle ahora!? "¿Quién es ella?" Él dijo con una voz profunda. Me miro con esos Profundos ojos carmesí que sentía que me traspasaba hasta el alma. Yo por supuesto lo mire sorprendida al voltearme a verlo. Vaya, nunca pensé que se vería así en la realidad se ve extraño pero…me gusta. Ojalá no me haya leído la mente. Mire hacia abajo en vergüenza por el pensamiento... "Es una chica que apareció en medio de la lluvia afuera de la mansión y nos iba a contar como apareció de la nada" dijo Integra "Oh, ¿enserio?" "Si, ahora explícanos ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?".

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, sentí la tensión en el aire. Supe que tenía que dar una buena explicación, sin vacilar. Con la mayor seguridad que pude reunir dije "Bien, sé que no me van a creer lo que voy a decir pero…yo no soy de este universo. Ustedes son" Suspire "Son un Manga/Anime, claro en donde yo vengo"

..

….

….

"¿¡Que!?"


	4. Capitulo 3: despertando tarde

"Son un Manga/Anime, claro en donde yo vengo"

..

….

….

"¿¡Que!?" Integra dijo con una voz de incredulidad. Seras estaba con una cara extrañada y a la vez incrédula, Walter por otro lado se veía incrédulo y solo Alucard estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras te miraba de arriba a abajo con curiosidad por lo que ibas a decir a continuación. Integra se froto la frente mientras Seras dijo "¿¡Cómo!? ¿Igual que esas caricaturas japonesas?" "Ehh si eso es". Integra dio un suspiro, saco un puro de su bolsillo, lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca, Aun no te cree nada de lo que dices pero te deja continuar "Bien, continua por favor" "Como iba diciendo en mi mundo son un manga/ anime y realmente no me acuerdo muy bien cómo es que salte de mii mundo a este mundo mientras dormía; solo sé que un hombre joven de cabello verde estuvo involucrado en esto y" suspiraste " no sé qué hacer, mis padres se van a preocupar por mi cuando vean que no estoy en mi cama durmiendo". En este punto estabas con lágrimas que amenazaban caerse.

Seras puso una mano en tu hombro para que te tranquilizaras mientras tu mirabas a tus pies "Muy bien, dijiste que en tu mundo somos personajes ficticios ¿Cuánto sabes de nosotros como Organización secreta? "Sé que ustedes fueron fundados por Abraham Hellsing hace como 100 años y usted es la heredera de esta organización que…" Miraste a Alucard que estaba apoyado en la pared mirándote intensamente dándote una sonrisa y asomando un colmillo. Giraste la cabeza rápidamente por vergüenza "tiene bajo órdenes al Vampiro Alucard y Seras que era una policía antes que la mordieran. Ellos van a misiones para exterminar Vampiros para mantener la seguridad de Inglaterra, claro bajo secreto".

Alucard se rio después que terminaste tu explicación y dijo "Interesante, esta chica sabe mucho de nosotros" "Ciertamente, sabes mucho de nosotros, pero lo que no me creo es tu procedencia y esa vaga explicación que diste" "¡P-pero es verdad! Como decía no me acuerdo mucho de cómo vine aquí solo sé que ese chico de cabello verde tuvo que ver con esto" "¿Y lo conoces?" "Nunca antes lo había visto, hasta ahora" "Maestra ella No miente" Alucard interrumpió "¿Cómo sabes tú?" "En la situación que esta ella no le es conveniente mentir" "Tiene razón lady Integra" agrego Walter" "Bien, no tenemos otra opción que estés aquí… ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre y edad?

"Me llamo (Nombre) (apellido) y voy a cumplir 18 dentro de poco tiempo" "Excelente Señorita (Apellido), otra pregunta ¿Sabes defenderte o usar algún tipo de arma? "Dijo Integra" "No, Nunca he tocado un arma en mi vida"

"Está bien señorita (Apellido), desde mañana le daremos entrenamiento para que usted vaya a misiones con los otros soldados mientras buscamos una manera de solucionar su problema, también tendrá que comprometerse servir a la mansión Hellsing y no decirle a nadie sobre nosotros" "¡Claro, lo hare!" dijiste emocionada "Muy bien señorita (Apellido) Bienvenida a Hellsing". Integra le dio una leve sonrisa "¡Muchas gracias, prometo que no los defraudare!" realmente siempre quisiste que algún día te digiera eso y está ocurriendo ahora, este es un día memorable para ti.

"Walter por favor, lleve a la señorita (Apellido) a su habitación" "Por supuesto Sir Integra" Walter camino hacia la puerta contigo y salieron a los pasillos "Por aquí por favor". Mientras caminaban por los pasillos viste las pinturas que estaban colgadas por las paredes, al doblar la esquina viste un espejo *ese espejo conduce al calabozo de Alucard y donde en los ovas/Manga ocurre la pelea con Luke Valentine y lo devora Baskerville, me pregunto si ya ocurrió ese acontecimiento o esta por suceder* "Señorita (Apellido) ya llegamos a su habitación. Mañana a las 09:00 am va a recibir su formación en la sala de Tiros" "Claro, tratare de estar ahí a la hora" y con un débil buenas noches entraste a tu habitación y te acostaste en la suave cama para pensar en los acontecimientos de hoy y cómo vas a lidiar con estos personajes durante tu estancia aquí. Poco a poco te empezaste a quedar dormida pero no sin antes sentir una presencia en la esquina de tu habitación

_**A la Mañana Siguiente…**_

Lentamente abriste los ojos y miraste el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche que marcaba '08:50' "Mierda, se me va hacer tarde en mi primer día en la Mansión Hellsing" te dijiste a ti misma. Caminaste hacia el ropero y te cambiaste el pijama por el uniforme de Hellsing *Vaya esta falda es más corta que la falda de mi colegio se siente incómodo ¡cómo voy a correr sin que se me note mi ropa interior!, Me siento como si estuviera haciendo un cosplay para una expo anime, aunque no se me notan los senos como a Seras* diste un gemido de disgusto mientras te arreglabas tu cabello a gusto "Pues yo creo que luces muy bonita en ese uniforme". Gritaste de sorpresa por la repentina voz profunda que escuchaste cerca de tu oído. Te volteaste para ver la procedencia de esa voz pero no viste nada caminaste hacia adelante mientras decías "¿Alucard eres tú?" "Aquí estoy "te exaltaste al verlo sentado al borde de tu cama cómodamente "¿¡Que estás haciendo en mi habitación?!" "Solo venía a avisare que se te está haciendo tarde" "oh, no sabía" dijiste sarcásticamente. Él Levantó una ceja por tu comentario y empieza a caminar hacia ti mientras tu caminas hacia atrás llegando hasta la pared "oh, ¿en serio?, pues ahora lo sabes" "no tenías que decírmelo" dijiste tratando de parecer seria, mientras todavía luchabas por bajar un poco más tu falda "¿Por qué intentas ocultar una parte hermosa de tu cuerpo. Tú te sonrojaste ante tales palabras, intentaste dar una explicación pero lo único que pudiste decir fue "¡Que te importa!" empujaste lejos saliendo rápidamente mientras él se reía en y diciendo voz baja a sí mismo "esta chica es muy curiosa. Realmente voy tener mucha diversión con ella" y con eso salió de la habitación.

Te paraste en la esquina y decidiste doblar hacia la izquierda pero te tropezaste con algo duro… ¿una pared? .Levantaste la viste y viste a Alucard con su tradicional sombrero, lentes y su infaltable gabardina roja "Por aquí no se va a la sala de tiros chica, es en la otra dirección" dijo en un tono divertido, tu frunciendo el ceño giraste hacia la otra dirección y corriste. Caminaste unos metros más hasta que te paraste a pensar*¿Dónde está la sala de tiros?, esta mansión es jodidamente grande* "Sigue así, estas por buena dirección" Tu saltaste por la repentina voz detrás de ti, era Alucard otra vez. Te diste vuelta para verlo pero ya no estaba. "Es por aquí" el dijo. Cuando te diste la vuelta otra vez lo viste traspasando una pared riéndose entre dientes. Sabías que él podía hacer eso ya que se ve en los Ovas/Manga se puede apreciar claramente, pero el solo acto de ver algo de semejante naturaleza con tus propios ojos te sorprendió bastante, aparte te dio escalofríos.

Caminaste unos metros más buscando la sala de tiros pero aparentemente cada habitación que abres no se parecía a una sala de tiros. De pronto encuentras una puerta inusual y decidiste entrar. Había diversas armas y cuchillos, también había una especie de tiro al blanco en varias secciones y una la estaba ocupando Seras con un arma. Ella se dio cuenta que estabas parada en la puerta con una cara desorientada "Eh (Tu nombre) ¡Por fin has llegado! creí que te habías perdido, vamos pasa" mientras caminabas hacia ella dijiste "de hecho me había perdido, esta mansión es muy grande" "al principio me pasaba lo mismo, me las arreglaba para llegar aquí" " No sé por qué pero Alucard constantemente aparecía detrás de mí y me asustaba y logrando que yo fuera en la dirección opuesta en la que caminaba inicialmente" Seras dio un suspiro molesto y dijo "Vaya, Mi maestro siempre molesta a los reclutas nuevos" "Vaya, eso no lo sabía" "siempre lo hace, los asusta de muchas maneras y los amenaza solo para ver sus caras asustadas o correr mientras gritan" "al parecer le divierte eso" dijiste, Seras asintió con la cabeza "Tienes toda la razón" y rieron al unicornio.

Mientras estaban teniendo la conversación Alucard las había escuchado cada palabra parado en una esquina de la sala silenciosamente, y cuando ellas rieron el decidió actuar "¡Al parecer les gusta hablar de mí!". Las dos gritaron en sorpresa "Maestro ¡no sabía que ya estaba aquí!" dijo Seras sorprendida *yo tampoco me fije cuando llego, él es demasiado silencioso cuando se trata de espiar, claro es un vampiro antiguo después de todo*

"Bien, basta de hablar (Tu nombre) toma esta arma y párate allí en frente, te voy a enseñar a usar las armas de fuego y espero que pongas atención" El vampiro dijo en un tono serio "Ehh, si claro"


	5. Capitulo 4: Duro Entrenamiento

"Bien, basta de hablar (Tu nombre) toma esta arma y párate allí en frente, te voy a enseñar a usar las armas de fuego y espero que pongas atención" El vampiro dijo en un tono serio

….

"Ehh, si claro" Tomaste el arma y la observas con cuidado. Nunca antes habías tomado un arma de fuego y realmente te sentías torpe con una ahora. Miraste a Alucard con una cara de 'qué debo hacer ahora', no es que no supieras que hacer, lo has visto en innumerables juegos de videos y en películas de acción, pero tú ya sabes que la realidad no es lo mismo que la ficción…o eso esperas en tu situación actual.  
"Observa, te lo mostrare para que veas." Alucard saco su Casull de su bolsillo y le disparo al blanco de una distancia considerable en repetidas ocasiones, mientras tú te tapaste los oídos por el sonido del disparo. Te quedaste perpleja ante el hecho de que pueda disparar de esa distancia y acertarle en el blanco "¡No puedo disparar de tan lejos!" alegaste "claro, tienes que ser un vampiro para poder disparar desde lejos" "Lo suponía…" dijiste. Alucard no tomo en cuenta tu comentario y se acercó a ti, tomo las manos entre las tuyas y dijo cerca de tu oído "Primero sostén la pistola con cuidado. Siempre que manipules una pistola, asegúrate de apuntar el cañón en dirección al blanco, en este caso a los ghouls se les apunta siempre a la cabeza o al corazón ¿Entendido?" tu nerviosamente dijiste "Claro, lo entendí" "Bien, ahora afirma bien el arma y aprieta el gatillo" Alucard apretó tu dedo índice y el arma disparo justo en el Corazón .  
"ahora inténtalo tu sola" "Esta bien" tu pusiste una cara de decisión. Tenías que probarle que podías hacer algo bien. Con las dos manos apuntaste al blanco otra vez, era difícil porque estabas nerviosa y ansiosa, no podías tener tu mira fija en la cabeza del blanco *cálmate (tu nombre) tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo. Piensa que esto es un videojuego de acción* y con un suspiro disparaste hacia el blanco, pero fallaste. Gemiste en frustración por el hecho de que no pudiste darle al blanco la primera vez. Alucard simplemente se rio de ti pero Seras dijo "No te preocupes (Tu nombre) nadie le puede dar al blanco la primera vez, solo tienes que respirar y relajarte, ya vas a mejorar". Ante las palabras de Seras te renovaste con confianza, la miraste con una muy agradecida "¡Gracias!" Miraste al blanco otra vez y disparaste por segunda vez, esta vez no tan lejos como el primer tiro pero tampoco está cerca como para matar a un ghoul en una misión de verdad ni siquiera herir a una persona común y corriente.

-Salto de tiempo de 30 minutos-

En la sala de tiros estaban solo Alucard y tú. Seras se había retirado a hacer otros deberes en la mansión y durante en el corto periodo de tiempo has disparado 100 veces. 97 En el torso y lados, 1 muy cerca del corazón y 2 en la cabeza, los demás al aire y paredes, sinceramente tú ya estabas empezando a perder la paciencia en esto *Maldición pensé que era más fácil* Alucard noto esto "Vaya al parecer no eres muy hábil en esto, Niña" "¡Es porque es mi primera día en esto!, ya verás que mejorare en esto" "Ya veremos eso, pero ahora voy a ver tu condición física" Al escuchar 'Condición Física' sabias a donde se dirigía esta conversación y no querías hacer ejercicio "¿C-condición física dices? "Claro, si quieres llegar ir a misiones con seras y yo tienes que tener una excelente forma" "ehhh sí, claro". Eras un Otaku. Pasabas todo el día viendo anime o estando en la escuela sentada en silla y por resultado no tenías una buena condición física.

"Bien" Dijo El Nosferatu "Quiero que empieces con 100 abdominales y 80 sentadillas" "¿¡Que!? ¡Eso es mucho no quiero hacerlo!". El vampiro te miro con una mirada severa "¿Qué has dicho?" dijo con una voz amenazadora "¡Que lo hare de inmediato!". Alucard en los ovas daba miedo cuando peleaba con los enemigos, Pero verlo en persona y que te diga eso en ese tono daba más miedo a un, así que decidiste hacer lo que ordenaba. Dejaste el arma a un lado y te sentaste a hacer abdominales lo más rápido posible mientras Alucard te miraba atentamente; aunque llegaste a los 50 y te cansaste "¿Quién te dijo que podías parar?" "Pero no puedo continuar" El nosferatu solo te dio una mirada de advertencia y captaste rápidamente el mensaje, no podías parar de hacer esto *Esto va a ser el infierno*

\- 2 horas de ejercicio después-

Actualmente estabas en el suelo tirada, sudorosa y jadeando mientras Alucard tenía una cara divertida en el rostro. Al parecer le gustaba verte sufrir por esto *Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿puedes parar por favor?* pensaste "Esta bien ya es suficiente, Al parecer no tienes un buen físico" "si, no lo sabía" dijiste pesadamente. De pronto Walter entro y te sentaste de inmediato "Discúlpenme ¿ya terminaron?" "Si" dijiste "excelente, ahora vas a ayudar con los deberes a la señorita Seras" "si, si está bien" dijiste resignada mientras te parabas y caminabas hacia la puerta lentamente. Sentiste la mirada de Alucard que te miraba y rápidamente te diste la vuelta para verlo. Te dio una sonrisa con un colmillo asomado y rápidamente te diste la vuelta con un poco de rubor en tu rostro mientras gruñías de frustración y cansancio. Saliste de la habitación atrás de Walter por los pasillos mientras pensabas *es solo el primer día y ya estoy cansada, no me imagino como serán los demás* "Señorita (Tu apellido) ¿Le pasa algo?" dijo Walter al ver tu mala cara "No, no es nada solo es el entrenamiento que tuve. Alucard es muy exigente y estricto" "Él es así, ha vivido por muchos siglos y antes todo era más exigente" "Si, ya me lo imagino"

-Salto de tiempo a la Noche con una lectora muy cansada-

Eran las 8:00 pm y por fin has terminado todos tus deberes por hoy. Estabas actualmente dándote un baño ya que en todo el día estuviste corriendo por todos lados dejándote con mal olor, sumándole el entrenamiento de Alucard. "Nunca pensé que me llegaría a molestar Alucard, por el me duele todo el cuerpo y mañana de seguro hay más. Ojala hubiera hecho ejercicio antes". Te hundiste en la bañera y te relajaste poco a poco hasta que te estabas empezando a quedarte dormida en la bañera.  
"Despierta". La voz te despertó de inmediato "¿eh?" "¿estas cansada ya?, deberías ir a la cama" dijo la voz y la reconociste de inmediato "¡Alucard! ¿D-Donde estás?" "En mi calabozo, pero puedo mirarte desde aquí y hablarte en tu mente". *¿Puede mirarme?, Quiere decir que…*. Tu cara se puso rojo como tomate y gritaste "¡Deja de mirarme pervertido!" sentiste una risa en tu cabeza "¿Pervertido?, tus pensamientos sobre mí también han sido pervertidos y mucho para alguien de tu edad" En este punto tu cara no podía ser más roja. Saliste de la ducha y tomaste una toalla envolviéndola en tu cuerpo "¡Deja de ver mi cuerpo y leer mis pensamientos!" Solo escuchase una gran carcajada de él.  
"AAAALUCAAARD" Genial, nunca pensaste que podía comportarse así contigo y esto es solo el comienzo.


	6. Capitulo 5: Las tareas no son fáciles

**Alucard x Otaku! Reader/Lectora capitulo 5**

_**Las tareas no son tan fáciles como parecen ser...**_

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que estás en el mundo de Hellsing. Te estas acostumbrando poco a poco a la rutina de todos. Los primeros días te costó un poco levantarse, ya que todos tus músculos estaban adoloridos por las prácticas y ejercicios del día anterior, que te ordena Alucard y…algunas veces Seras, aunque ella es mucho menos estricta que Alucard.

Por otro lado Integra poco a poco te ha estado asignando más responsabilidades, que según tu son inútiles, y eso te ha estado irritando. Querías ir a la acción, querías matar ghouls junto con Seras y Alucard y demostrar que un humano no es inútil frente a ese tipo de situaciones, pero...la respuesta de Integra siempre sería un rotundo NO, y otras veces se molestaría en decir "Todavía no estás lista para ese tipo de misiones, serías un estorbo para ellos ya que morirás en menos de 5 minutos. Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer" decía mientras tenía un puro en la boca y leía un montón de papeles mientras tu salías frustrada e irritada.

Estabas en los pasillos de Hellsing caminando al azar mientras pensabas todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora *Maldición, Aquí no hago nada importante. Pensé que iba a ser distinto y emocionante comparado a mi vida en el otro mundo. No es como en los fanfics que se escriben de Hellsing. ¡Esto es una estafa!*. Mientras caminabas Seras te vio con una cara pensativa y suspirando "¡Hey, (Tu nombre)!, ¿Qué pasa?". Volteaste a mirar a Seras "Eh, yo...estaba pensando todo lo que he pasado aquí" dijiste mientras ella se acercaba a ti "Bueno, no te ves muy contenta por eso". Tú suspiraste nuevamente y bajaste un poco la mirada "Tienes razón, estoy aquí haciendo mandados, ordenando cosas y ayudando a Walter ahí afuera. ¡Quiero salir a misiones como tú o los demás soldados!, hacer eso es aburrido" "Bueno, quizás te falta un poco de preparación, solo haz estado aquí desde hace un mes solamente" Tu frunciste el ceño frente a los dichos de Seras.

Abriste la boca para decirle algo, pero Walter te interrumpió "señorita (Apellido)" dijo caminando rápido mientras tú te dabas la vuelta a mirarlo "señorita (Apellido), quiero asignarle algo importante" tu levantaste una ceja y cruzaste tus brazos "Si, que cosa". "Sígame por favor" el pidió y lo seguiste.

"Señorita (Tu apellido)" comenzó "Quiero que usted empiece a darle bolsas medicas a Alucard". Al escuchar esa declaración sentiste que se te paro el corazón y tus mejillas te arden "¿E-es enserio? ¿¡Quiere que yo haga eso!?""Efectivamente, Señorita (Apellido)" "¿Yo?, ¿¡porque yo!? Y si me mata o me quiere comer" dijiste en modo de protesta. Claro a ti no te molesta pero te da miedo y vergüenza a la vez, aunque no lo admitirías a los demás.

"No se preocupe señorita (Apellido). Él no va hacer eso con usted" dijo Walter "Bueno está bien, al menos es algo distinto…" la última parte la susurraste para ti misma, a lo que Walter solo suspiro.

"Muy bien, aquí tiene" El mayordomo de la familia Hellsing te entrego una gran cubeta, llena de paquetes de sangre. "Tienes que venir aquí cada noche y llenar esta cubeta con estos paquetes de sangre, sin falta ya que Alucard es exigente con la comida" tu frunciste el ceño "Y si es tan exigente con eso ¿¡Por qué usted me pidió que yo se lo entregase a él!?" "realmente no lo sé…él es alguien caprichoso" "ya veo…" tu dijiste con tono algo sorprendido. Y con eso tú empezaste a caminar a donde estaba el Nosferatu, sin antes que Walter te digiera que tuvieras cautela al entrar, aunque tú lo sabes muy bien.

*Está bien, tengo que tener mucho cuidado al bajar, ya que él me podrá sorprender de alguna manera* pensaste mientras te acercaste al espejo que tiene por puerta. Con una mano sujetabas la cubeta, mientras con tu otra mano abrías la puerta temblorosamente "Esto es muy oscuro ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a ver!?" Susurraste para ti misma "No saco nada con quejarme, simplemente voy a entrar" dijiste valientemente, aunque la valentía no te duro mucho ya que por el escalón numero 3 empezaste a temblar "Yo nunca he tenido miedo a la oscuridad, ¿Cómo me va a dar miedo esto?" y con un suspiro bajaste rápidamente las largas escaleras que conducían al calabozo de Alucard.

Perspectiva de Alucard

Estoy sentado en mi silla, sin nada que hacer. Solo esperando el alimento que me da Walter, aunque yo pedí que desde ahora me lo de (Tu nombre), esa chica que llego hace 1 mes a Hellsing. Realmente a simple vista es una chica ordinaria, aunque su aroma y sus pensamientos dicen otra cosa…Realmente ella me intriga mucho…espero ver la reacción de ella cuando llegue.

Escucho pasos que cada vez son más cerca, debe ser ella ya que siento olor a sangre, también su inconfundible fragancia que me atrae. "¿Alo?, ¿hay alguien aquí? Diablos no veo nada" ella se queja. Al parecer no ve nada. Voy jugar con ella un poco, quizá…Así se me pase el aburrimiento. Me transformo en sombras y me mimetizo junto con la oscuridad de la sala. Ella se acerca cuidadosamente a la mesa que está al lado de mi silla roja y deja la cubeta con paquetes de sangre y mira hacia todos lados. Ahora no parece con miedo, sus ojos tienen curiosidad por lo que alcanza ver a su alrededor, es el momento…

Me materializo detrás de ella y cuidadosamente pongo mis manos en su cadera y al mismo tiempo me acerco a su oreja y le susurro "¿Estás buscando a alguien?". Lo que sucedió realmente no lo esperaba, esperaba que ella se asustara y saliera corriendo de aquí despavoridamente, pero en cambio ella, esa humana me golpeo mi cara junto a un grito y yo caí sentado a un lado de ella riéndome como un loco sin poder parar ¡Que Divertida fue la reacción de ella!, Realmente valió la pena hacer eso… "¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡A caso quieres darme un infarto o que!?" ella dijo muy enojada poco después de darme ese golpe, sin saber unos pocos segundos que era yo, aunque después me miro y simplemente se sonrojo mientras ponía mala cara. Ella es interesante, muy interesante…

Perspectiva normal

Después de ese **'incidente' **Alucard se paró y se sentó en su silla, todavía alegre por lo que hizo, mientras tú te recuperabas de ese gran susto con un poco de ira en tu interior dijiste "¿¡por qué me hiciste eso!? ¡No está bien!" el simplemente soltó una risita "hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no están bien, sin embargo todavía se hacen" " Está bien, solo…no me asustes así otra vez" "No puedo prometer tal cosa, tu reacción fue divertida ¿Quién diría que me golpearías en vez de salir huyendo?, al parecer no eres cobarde como yo me imaginaba". Tus mejillas se calentaron y tu corazón se aceleró al escuchar el cumplido "Bueno yo…eh…G-gracias, supongo y lo siento por ese golpe" dijiste tratando de parecer normal, nadie te decía eso, sobre todo alguien como el "No importa, de hecho me gusto que me golpearas así" dijo sacando un paquete y bebiéndolo

Lo miraste de manera muy sorprendida y con tu cara ardiendo "¿¡EEEEEEHHHH QUE DIABLOS!?"


	7. capitulo 6: Preludio antes de la mision

"¿¡EEEEEEHHHH QUE DIABLOS!?"

El nosferatu comenzó a reírse al ver la reacción tuya, *vaya esa chica un momento es agresiva y de pronto se convierte en una chica tímida, ella sí que es alguien singular* pensó para el mismo mientras con una mano bebía sangre y en la otra apoyaba su cabeza y la observaba

"Bien" Comenzaste "Mejor me voy, creo que necesitas estar solo…" dijiste mientras caminabas hacia la salida

"Espera, niña" Alucard te interrumpió y te volteaste a mirarlo…o lo que podías ver de el en la oscuridad "te he observado y veo que quieres entrar en acción, más específicamente misiones junto a La chica policía y yo". Esa declaración te tomo por sorpresa ¿Por qué está diciendo eso? "Ehh, y-yo" dijiste tratando de negarlo "no mientas, tus acciones te delatan además de tus pensamientos"

Tu simplemente bajaste tu mirada ¿él también va a negarte eso?, ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar con eso?

"¿crees que voy a decir que no?, ¿crees que voy a decir que no estas lista al igual que Mi ama?, dime ¿te gustan los desafíos?" "Claro" dijiste "entonces en la próxima misión que salga junto con la chica policía, tu vendrás con nosotros, dependerá de ti si estarás preparada o no".

Esas palabras te iluminaron tu perspectiva, era como si te inyectaron felicidad en tus venas, tanto fue así que corriste a abrazarlo muy fuerte y darle un beso en la mejilla "¡Gracias, realmente muchas gracias!, ¡Juro que no te defraudare!" y simplemente saliste corriendo de ahí directo a tu habitación.

**Perspectiva de Alucard**

"¡Gracias, realmente muchas gracias!, ¡Juro que no te defraudare!" dijo (Tu nombre), su mirada era de alegría total, y yo era el causante de esto….vaya hacia muchos años que no tenía una reacción así con alguien, de pronto ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla ¿Qué fue lo que sentí en ese momento?, ¿ese sueño de hace años, será que…?, olvídalo, ella puede estar así en estos momentos, pero a la hora de la verdad puede cambiar el escenario y ser completamente lo contrario…

**Perspectiva tuya**

Me quede congelada cuando llegue a mi habitación y me di cuenta lo que acabo de hacer "L-le di un beso a A-ALUCARD en la mejilla" y mi cara ardía de vergüenza incluso hasta las orejas… "NOOOO, ¿¡Que rayos hice!? ¡Yo y mis impulsos estúpidos!" dije gritando mientras me tomaba la cabeza haciéndola girar

Vaya, al parecer Alucard no es tan frio como en el manga…o eso creo hasta ahora.

Supongo que debo distraerme un poco, fueron muchas emociones por hoy… ¡qué mejor que leer un manga! "¿Habrá algo relacionado con anime o manga en esta mansión?, ya lo extraño" me hable a mí misma, en serio aunque este en un anime y realmente es mi favorito, necesito ver otra clase de anime ¿no?

Y pensé ¡la Biblioteca!, es obvio pero… ¿Dónde estará?

"Diablos estoy peor que Zoro…" me dije a mi misma en aprietos en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación.

_Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sir Integra…_

"Más aun, vampiros débiles siguen cometiendo crimen tras crimen al azar". Dijo Integra mientras revisaba el periódico en su computadora y con su puro en la boca

"No son más que acciones sin sentido, pequeñas y estúpidas, como si alguien estuviera creando vampiros intencionalmente" Dijo mientras Reflexionaba sola en su oficina, planeando como lidiar con todo esto y que la gente común siga sin saber la existencia de los vampiros sin ser amenazados por este último…


End file.
